The invention relates to internal combustion engines and particularly to a system for supplying oil to the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
Known internal combustion engines utilize some form of an oil pump for supplying oil to the crankcase and cylinders of the engine. If a steady flow of oil is not supplied to the moving parts in the engine, severe and possibly permanent damage may result. Commonly known oil pumps employ some form of a solenoid that includes an inductive solenoid winding and an armature moveable within the winding in response to current flow through the winding. If the armature becomes lodged or stuck in a particular position (as sometimes happens with mechanical devices), then the supply of oil to the engine may cease.